The Best of Us
by Imfirinmahlazer
Summary: The Last of Us world with SmoshGames inside of it.
1. Full Summary of The Best of Us

** This is in the world of The Last of Us, while the story is still going on. Let's say all of that happened 2 years into the apocalypse, not 20. Yeah, a huge difference, but vital for this story. So everything with Ellie, Joel, Bill, and others is going on. We're going to say it was right before Ellie and Joel met Sam and Henry.**

** This is about the SmoshGames group, in the apocalypse, in the year of 2015. Except... there was no SmoshGames. Ian and Anthony only did Smosh. Mari never auditioned for SmoshPit Weekly and ClevverGames never found the trio. Mari focused on dance, making a famous career out of it. Joven never quit doing the paranormal business, while Sohinki and Lasercorn found jobs in competitive gaming, the two becoming a team.**

** When the apocalypse struck, all of them, including Melanie and Kalel, were left off to fend for themselves. As well as for them, Erin (Joven's actual girlfriend) and her 15 year old sister Robin (MY OC CHARACTER) were also alone during the apocalypse.**

** With most of them struggling with a burden from the past, and trying to find a new life, how will they find each other, and how will they cope? (Erinshire, Marhinki, Iancorn, Kalanthany)**


	2. Prologue

**THE BEST OF US**

**Prologue**

Isn't it sad? When you think of it, in an apocalyptic situation, only the best of us survive. Those people somehow manage to put off all the stress of the world crumbling around them, the society that there used to turning to dust. And they manage to make a new set of rules along the way.

Most of the survivors, they just manage to hold on to life like a leech. They just manage to get by in the situation there in, using dirty deeds to survive. The others though, they're the ones that know how to thrive in this world. They have all the supplies they need, and they know how to use them. I like to consider myself the second option, and I probably am.

And the world is full of either quivering cowards, or brave heroes. I've met some cowards, and all of them have left me stranded when I needed them most. But the heroes, those are hard to find. I've met a few heroes. The tale I'm thinking of is full of heroes, these hardworking people who saved me, when they could've run away.

It's amazing to believe that all the zombie video games I've played have actually paid off. That's really the only reason I'm here right now, scenes from video games and movies. Though, those things have made me a part of the best of humanity. And like an old friend of mine used to say, "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." And with that, I have to agree.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hiii! This is the first real chap of this, and I'm sooo excited! *0* I hope you really like it, more will be up either next Friday or next Thursday. Leave me comments telling me how it is, k?**

**NOW, GET TO READING!**

**Stay Unique**

**Classy**

**And most of all**

**Stay awesome**

**-Liz**

**I don't own Smoshgames, Kalel, Erin, etc. I only own Robin**

**Chapter 1-Welcome to Massachusetts, Lincoln, AKA-Hell with a big name.**

Josh's POV

A wasteland… That was all it was to me at first. No humans in sight, not many animals coming through here either. But the traps… They were human made. And well made too. But not to catch animals. Probably not made for the infected either. It seemed to be made for humans. Thin tripwires, so now every step was made cautiously. Thanks to the clicker who stepped on one and was killed on the impact of the explosion, I figured this much out.

It's dangerous here. It was either with humans inside this place or had been filled with humans.

And I wasn't going to stay to find out.

When I saw the clicker explode, I went back the way I came. Or at least, _tried _to.

Walking back the way I came, I took the same steps, just in reverse. I figured out how I managed to not touch the tripwires in the first place. I tried to avoid alleyways that would obviously be a shorter way out, because the infected were everywhere, and that's where they seemed to be most. And when I did go into them, I tried to take huge, but quiet steps, trying to get somewhere somewhat safe.

The sound of a clicker and a pack of runners stopped me from going to that place.

I froze up when I first saw them. It was the back of my mind that declared I was going to die, and the front of it that was wondering how fast I could possibly run to get out of there, hopefully alive. The runners didn't see me. But I was pretty sure the clicker could hear my scattered breathing and the quiet footsteps as I tried to back away.

Then one of the runners saw me, and all hell broke loose.

One of them just turned around, and saw me slowly, but surely, stalking out of the street, trying to walk out of there. It started to scream, notifying the others it's found its next victim. I was shooting with my automatic pistol, which attracted the others, as I also saw others creeping towards the sounds._ I am completely fucked over. _I thought as I shot some of them down, backing away as quick as possible from the mob… from the ruthless shells that were once human.


	4. Chapter 2- A New Hope

**Hey! Elizabeth here again. I'm sooo sorry for the late update. It's just that so many things have been going on in my life... Well, k, that's enough of me. Read it now oWo**

**Stay Unique**

**Classy**

**And Most of All**

**Stay Awesome-Imfirinmahlazer**

**Chapter 2- A New Hope**

Erin's POV

I already heard the heavy footsteps of my friend David, otherwise known as Lasercorn, dragging in the body of a passed out survivor with my other friend Matt, otherwise known as Sohinki, helping him. And Mari, the only one as awake as me at the time, came up and helped the two drag the body into the clearing.

When I got a closer look, I examined his face, taking in the features of the new arrival. The guy had a short black Mohawk, with a soft look to his face. Though everyone kind've did when they were asleep. His arm, just upon looking, had been broken. And he had a few tattoos over his arms and one barely showing on his leg. He looked agile enough to have slipped out of here unnoticed though.

"How did you know he was here?" I asked Lasercorn, when he just shrugged.

"A clicker landed on a tripwire near where I was hunting, because he led it over there, and then he almost died as he tried to leave this hellhole. We got there just in time to save him." He explained while Anthony and Kalel were walking towards us, wondering what the commotion was.

"Robin's still sleeping?" I asked incredulously while Kalel nodded.

"You know she's been having a tough time though." Kalel defended Robin, as I had to roll my eyes. _How is Robin that tired to not hear the stumbling of tired footsteps and the dragging of a passed out body, in the middle of the night? _I thought to myself.

"I have you." A patient Ian said to a very sleepy teenager, who was using Ian to not fall to the ground as they walked towards the group. She nodded to him in return, stumbling, and grabbed his shoulder. As soon as they were there, she straightened up, took the hair out of her eyes, and looked at the stranger with a wary look.

"Why did you have to wake me up? I was having a good dre-" Robin mumbled sleepily, when I gave her a small death glare, and she shut her mouth as quickly as she possibly could.

Sohinki was already behind Lasercorn, investigating the body. He was going through the guys pockets, while Lasercorn was checking his backpack. Lasercorn's eyes widening when he murmured a small "Holy shit." Ian was at his side immediately, as usual, abandoning the teen who was trying to not fall.

"Oh my god. This guy has supplies. Lots of them." Ian said slowly, staring at the backpack. I walked forward, not breathing for a second as I saw the bag. It was full of ammo, arrows included. But this person had lots of food.

"We need him to stay now." Anthony said quietly, speaking what was on everyone's mind. I had to nod softly in agreement, as everyone else did. We all knew soon enough we would run out of food, and the prey's been getting skinnier and skinnier, and there seems to be less running through here then when we started out here. Or at least, when Robin and I started here.

"Only if he wants to stay with us here." I felt myself say, and I sighed. "You all know the rules. I _did _give you a choice to stay here, did I not? He doesn't need to stay if he doesn't want to."

"Then we have to convince him to stay." Murmured Kalel, so soft that I could've sworn that she almost never said it.

"So, we either let him stay, or we let him venture off on his own and die?" Mari suggested sarcastically, while I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty much." I said softly, staring at the man lying on the ground. Right now, my little source of hope. _I really hope he chooses to stay with us. I really hope he chooses too._

I snapped myself out of it to look back at the impending eyes that were waiting for orders. "Ok then. Who's taking first watch?"


	5. Chapter 3-Waking Up

**And hello world! ^0^ Ok, I haven't been posting, but I've been writing... I'm up to Chapter 7 now, just started it, but 4 to 6 needs to be perfected. The 6th one doe... sooooooooooo good. Sorry for not posting I guess... I ish sowwy ._.**

**Chapter 3- Waking Up**

Joshua's POV

_ I was walking through a forest__**. **__It was dark here. The trees only showing the moon, which barely gave any light. And I heard the buzzing of… static behind me? I started to slowly, against my common sense, turn around. I was face to face… Well, face to neck, to an extremely skinny guy wearing a suit, with a white blank face. Not even a face, a shape of a face, without eyes, ears, a nose, or a mouth. The sight of the thing gave me enough willpower to turn around, but I couldn't. I was simply frozen in time, staring at the horrid thing I could only call inhuman._

**_ You lose._**_ I heard an emotionless voice boom from all around, and all I saw was that… creature, staring at me, before everything went to full on static._

My eyes snapped open, ready to scream. _Why doesn't that thing leave me alone!? _I thought, shivering. But then all my memories came back to me… The Infected... And the two men who appeared in my eyesight right before everything turned pitch black.

I propped myself up with my arms, and looked around the unfamiliar place. Immediately, I felt a pain in my right arm. _Fractured, broken at most. _I thought, though I still kept pressure on it to look at my surroundings. It was a spaced out clearing, grassy, and from what I could see, it was up high where the Infected wasn't able to get to. There were tents all around, about eight to ten. I looked to my left, and I saw a huge stash of guns and ammo.

"So, you're finally awake." I heard a voice say, and turned to my right, wincing as my arm tingled with pain. There was a teen, with blond hair in a ponytail, and the brightest hazel eyes I've ever seen. In any other scenario, I would've immediately brought out my pistol and aimed it at her, but my brain made the conclusion that she was probably with the two that saved my ass, and the fact that my shooting hand was defective may have stopped me.

I just nodded slowly, staring at her with wide eyes, while she sighed and facepalmed. "I'm Robin, by the way. Your probably wondering why you're here. It's because two of my friends saved you from the Infected. They dragged your unconscious body all the way up here so you don't end up turning into one of them."

"Oh… I'm Josh." She nodded and smiled brightly.

"It fits you pretty well." She said, and I shrugged.

"Yeah… I guess."

"And sorry about your arm. It was banged up from the zombies when you fell unconscious."

"Oh… That's what happened."

She held out her hand, which I took with my good arm and got up. "C'mon, Erin's gonna want to see you."

Robin's POV

I stared at Josh, taking in his features while walking. He had brown eyes, and as I could see, one or two tattoos on his arm. The broken arm, that's what they were on. And the tattoo I could make out was a tattoo of a bat. That immediately caught my eye, since a certain superhero crossed my mind. He noticed me staring at it I guess, to which he interrupted with an "It's for Batman. You know who he is, right?"

It was this question that made me want to squeal. "Yup! You know, considering he's my favorite superhero and I even took some comics about him before we left… I believe so?"

"You _are_ serious, right? You know who he is?" I nodded fervently, to which he smiled, just a tiny bit, and began to walk again. "This is going to be fun."

I grinned; he seemed a little happier being stuck here. Before he seemed… Almost shaky. Mari when she arrived like Josh did, she was like him, except when she woke up, she was wary, and alert, and never trusted anyone here. Except for Sohinki, because he was the one who saved her when she first got here. She only trusted him to help her walk after that. At least Josh was a little more trusting then she was. Well, to me. Probably because I was just a teen… Like always.

"You're feeling up to seeing her?" I asked softly, as we neared the tent.

"I guess. Is she gonna scream in my face for almost sacrificing people's lives?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so… But she might be a little tense. But just saying, we're all fine with letting you stay here until your arm is healed up."

He looked at me, and shrugged. "I don't know… I'll talk to… Erin, ok?"

I nodded, and went in to see Erin reading in her sleeping bag. "Hey, he's up." I said, staring at her almost asleep figure burst straight up.

"I guess he wanted to see me?"

"Not exactly. I just thought you would want to see him."

"Bring him in then."


End file.
